


viva la vida

by maxille



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, Leokasa Week, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, follow my twitter, i cant tag :(, leokasa week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: After a failed attempt on the king’s life, Tsukasa ends up taking an arrow to the head. Leo refuses to leave his side until he wakes up.It wasn’t supposed to end like this.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710790
Kudos: 30
Collections: Leokasa Week





	viva la vida

_ It wasn’t supposed to end like this. _

It was a simple request; Leo wanted Tsukasa to accompany him as he ascended the throne and became king. Tsukasa considered it an honor to walk beside his leader, mentor, and friend, who’d finally overcome his challenges and accepted the crown. Leo remembers telling him to stop with all the princely talk.  _ We’re equals, Suo. I expect you to treat me as such! _

It started without a hitch; people from across the land gathered to cheer for their king as he walked down an aisle decorated top to bottom in flowers and jewels. Beside him was Tsukasa, grinning from ear to ear. He was jumping for joy on the inside-serving his king like this made him happier than words could express. The aisle seemed to go on for miles. As Tsukasa walked, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it-glimmering in the sunlight, the glint of a silver arrow. Another second later, said arrow was flying towards Leo.

Without thinking, Tsukasa jumped in the way of the quiver. The crowd gasped in horror. Tsukasa didn’t stay conscious long enough to see who shot the arrow, but he did see Leo rushing over to him, yelling his name.

* * *

Three weeks later, and Tsukasa still lay unconscious in an infirmary bed. Beside him was Leo, who hadn’t left his side for anything. He relied on his knights to bring him food and water. He’d barely slept a wink. Not that he could; all he could worry about was Tsukasa’s recovery.

Leo knew exactly what Tsukasa would say if he were here.  _ Don’t fret, Your Majesty. This wasn’t your fault, so you’ve nothing to worry about.  _ It infuriated Leo; Tsukasa placed him on such a high horse, despite the constant chastisement from Leo’s end.  
  


It was a miracle Tsukasa hadn’t died on impact. Even so, his odds were slim to none. Leo didn’t care. He  would never lose hope. He’d remain by Tsukasa’s side until he lay on his deathbed. Every so often, Tsukasa’s breath would hitch, or his finger would twitch. Leo would spend a few minutes trying to shake him awake but to no avail. It was meant to be the best day of Leo’s life, but it had morphed into his worst month.

“You’re so stupid, Suo,” he muttered. He paused as if waiting for a response he knew would never come. “You... why would you risk your life for me? Do you not care for yourself? Please, stop placing me on this pedestal!” he screamed. His wails turned to sobs, tears streaming down his face once again. At that moment, Izumi walked in.

“Your majesty...” he muttered. He shuffled over to sit beside Leo, placing an arm around his shoulder. Leo growled, shoving the knight away.

“I’m no king. It’s still ‘Your Highness,” he grumbled. “How will I even be able to face him? He won’t want to look at me.” Izumi shook his head.

“Your maj... highness. With all due respect... I think it’s time we consider saying goodbye to-“

“Shut up! Get out! Don’t say another word,” he snapped. Izumi opened his mouth to say something but figured keeping his mouth shut would be best. Without another word, Izumi hobbled out, closing the door behind him. Tears continued to fall from Leo’s eyes, blurring his vision. Saying goodbye? No. He wouldn’t be saying goodbye. The day Tsukasa dies is the day Leo falls too.

* * *

Days turned weeks, turned months went by. Knights and attendants had come and gone by Leo, only offering their condolences and nothing else. Leo didn’t want any of it. If he kept telling himself Tsukasa would wake up, he would.

_ Please, Your Majesty. You’re turning everyone you love away for my sake. Let me go, _ Tsukasa would say. Leo gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on Tsukasa’s hand.

“No. As long as your heart keeps beating, I won’t le ave,” he responded out loud to the voice in his head. He knew this was no way for him to go about life, but he was in too deep. He couldn’t leave Tsukasa behind; he wasn’t ready. He was sat on Tsukasa’s bed, resting his head in his lap. Surely it wouldn’t help his recovery, but Leo craved his touch. Running his hand through Tsukasa’s hair was soothing. Leo liked to imagine it calmed his Suo down too.

The smallest chuckle escaped Tsukasa's lips. Leo so easily could’ve missed it, but he didn’t. He shook Tsukasa, perhaps a little too violently. But it was working. Slowly, Tsukasa opened his eyes.

It took a moment for Tsukasa’s eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did, he was greeted back into the world by Leo’s beaming grin. Seeing his king so happy gave him a reason to smile too. He could hear Leo chanting,  _ ‘Nurse, nurse!’ _

* * *

“Against all odds, he survived. It will take a couple of weeks for him to make a full recovery, but he’ll be fine.” Leo always knew that would be the case but getting the nurses' assurance made it all the better. He would let the other knight’s get their time with Tsukasa. But right now, he wanted some alone time.

“Please, Your Highness, stop crying,” Tsukasa chuckled. Leo wiped a tear from his eye. “Sorry, I guess it’s Your Majesty now.” Leo shook his head.

“The coronation ended after you... y’know. I’m still just good old Prince Tsukinaga,” he said. Tsukasa frowned. He opened his mouth, but Leo placed a finger to his lips.

“Mmm, I know what you’re gonna say,” he started. “ _ Your Highness, it was unnecessary to stop the crowning because of me~.” _ He used a high-pitched tone as if to mock Tsukasa, earning him a jab in the arm. “I’ll be having none of that, Suo. You know you’re more important to me than any crown.” Tsukasa smiled.

“Leo...” he muttered. A faint pink appeared upon Leo’s cheeks. Tsukasa seldom called Leo by his name; ‘Your Highness’ this, or ‘Leader’ that. Hearing it reminded him of their past, a time he missed ever so much. 

“Suo... I missed you. So much. I’ve sat here everyday, awaiting your recovery.” Leo’s eyes were welling up again. Tsukasa reached a hand to dry Leo’s tears for him. “Don’t ever scare me like that again... I love you more than words can express.”

Leo ended his spiel by leaning down to kiss Tsukasa. It would certainly be considered unkingly, but he didn’t care. Tsukasa was reluctant at first but decided to follow his heart in the end. 

* * *

Leo still gets butterflies every time he lies down next to his husband to hold his hand. He’d often question why Tsukasa stuck around.  _ Good question. It’s hard dealing with you and your craziness sometimes,  _ he’d joke in response. The two shared a bond that ran deeper than the ocean.

Kissing the scar atop Tsukasa’s head that brought back so many memories, Leo continued to hold Tsukasa close. In a way, Leo was thankful for the man who tried to end his life. It only brought him closer to the love of his life.

Maybe the shooter had a family of his own. Maybe he tried to kill the wrong person and was dead in a ditch. Leo often thought about what would happen if Tsukasa hadn’t taken that arrow for him.

But no, it was time to get those thoughts out of his head.

He loved Tsukasa with all his heart, and the best was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used the royalty au for alternate universe of course I did  
> I wanted to do baking/food but I'm very dumb. i couldn't write that so I looked through some of my old wips and this one was good so I adapted it into leokasa!  
> hc that whenever tsukasa wants Leo to do something for him he says "I took an arrow for you!"  
> I was gonna go super angsty with the ending but decided against it because my boys deserve only the best  
> i have twitter now because I wanted to participate more engagingly? sure follow it xoxo  
> https://twitter.com/becky__help  
> @becky__help  
> see you tomorrow!


End file.
